


Push

by enkaychi



Series: Concubine!verse [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Violence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkaychi/pseuds/enkaychi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Junsu's boyfriend throws him out after he reveals his infidelity he runs to his brother for shelter. Junho wants him nowhere near his husband but Junsu is done doing what Junho wants. He moves in with Junho and Yoochun but knows that as long as their marriage remains unconsummated and childless he has no status and no protection in their household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to [Trade](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1930746). If you're not into YunJae there aren't any continuity issues if you haven't read Caught. 
> 
> There is explicit Junsu/Eunhyuk in this part. Consider yourself warned.

Junsu pulled his fingers out of himself and brought them to his mouth. He licked tentatively at the slickness on them. His face wrinkled at the taste but he still pushed them into his mouth. It wasn’t the same but it was as close as he could get to the taste of Yoochun’s mouth on his after the other man had kissed his hole.

It had been weeks since he’d let Yoochun fuck him and he had been pleasuring himself to the memory of it more and more often as the time for Eunhyuk’s return drew closer. Any guilt Junsu had felt over sleeping with his brother’s husband and cheating on his boyfriend had long faded to nothing more than a whisper. Instead he found the guilt replaced with regret and ever increasing frustration.

Junsu had been prepared to marry Park Yoochun. He had considered it a small sacrifice to make for the love and protection his family had offered him his entire life. There were omegas who couldn’t walk down the street without being harassed. Junsu had never experienced that and he knew his mother’s protection was the reason why. Their society liked to pretend they were supportive in advancing the rights of omegas but the reality of it was that omegas’ rights was just lip service their politicians paid to keep their minority citizens and their allies satisfied.

When his mother had told him of the pending alliance with the Jung family Junsu had volunteered. He knew Junho wouldn’t be able to put up with a man with Park Yoochun’s personality and behaviors and a small part of him had leaped at the chance to be with an alpha. He had barely considered his relationship with Eunhyuk beyond the passing thought that he would have to break up with him.

When he’d been introduced to Yoochun Junsu had behaved the way good society omegas did around their alphas. He was quiet, demure, and respectful. He wasn’t sure what had gone wrong because Yoochun had decided that he’d rather marry Junho. It had hurt but Junsu couldn’t tell the alpha that he’d made the wrong decision, that would have been beyond disrespectful.

Junsu hadn’t known how to feel when Junho had said that it was all for the best and had known even less what his brother had meant when he said this way they’d both be free. He’d gone back to his life with Eunhyuk mourning his missed opportunity but he had not been unhappy. Not until he knew what exactly had passed him by.

He loved Eunhyuk. Lee Hyukjae had been his best friend since middle school. Junsu loved him, that was never in question. But something was missing.

“This is a nice welcome back present.”

Junsu’s eyes snapped open. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and pushed himself up on his forearms.

Eunhyuk was leaning against the frame of their bedroom door, arms crossed over his chest, a half smirk on this face.

Junsu was thrown for a moment. Eunhyuk was back earlier than expected. Junsu was supposed to pick him up from the airport in the morning.

Eunhyuk’s smirk softened to an easy smile. “I caught an earlier flight.” He shrugged one shoulder up. “I missed you.”

Junsu chewed on his lower lip. He bent his legs up and spread them slowly giving his boyfriend a clear view of his wet hole. Maybe this is what he needed. Maybe he just needed Eunhyuk to make him forget about Yoochun.

The smirk returned to Eunhyuk’s face and he pushed himself away from the wall. He walked slowly towards the bed, pulling his clothes off along the way. 

Junsu leaned back as Eunhyuk crawled between his legs, the arousal that had faded with his earlier surprise returning with every kiss pressed against his neck.

He reached a hand between their bodies to curl his fingers around Eunhyuk’s cock, ignoring the lack of a slight swell at it’s base.

It wasn’t long before Eunhyuk was pushing into him and Junsu curled his arms around his neck.

It was good. It was always good. That had never been in question but until now Junsu hadn’t had anything to compare it to. It was still good.

It just wasn’t _as_ good.

Junsu squeezed his eyes shut and muffled his moans in Eunhyuk’s shoulder when he came.

Eunhyuk pulled out, collapsing to Junsu’s side, an arm thrown across his face.

Junsu’s muscles spasmed around the nothingness inside him. He could feel the come and slick slowly leaching out of his hole, wet and messy. Empty, he had told Yoochun. 

All too suddenly, Junsu felt overwhelmed. “I slept with someone else,” he blurted out.

“What?” Eunhyuk’s voice was breathless.

Junsu closed his eyes. “I slept with someone else. An alpha.”

There was a moment of silence. “Why would you—” Eunhyuk paused. “Was it your brother-in-law?” he asked, voice cold.

Junsu’s eyes flew open but he did not turn to look at Eunhyuk. How did he know that? Why would he even suspect that? Eunhyuk had never met Yoochun, he’d certainly never seen Junsu with Yoochun. “Yes.”

Eunhyuk shifted next to him. “When?”

“A few weeks ago.”

“Was it your heat?”

Junsu blinked. “What?”

“Did you go into heat?” Eunhyuk, asked rolling on top of him. He pinned Junsu’s wrists to the bed, eyes burning. “Did he take advantage of you?”

Junsu’s heart rate increased at their sudden proximity. Eunhyuk knew Junsu wouldn’t have gone into heat a few weeks ago. His cycle was regular and it had happened the week before Eunhyuk had left at the beginning of the summer. 

His boyfriend was giving him an out.

They could write Junsu’s indiscretion off as the result of heat fever and never speak of it again. They’d continue their relationship as normal.

Junsu didn’t want that. “No.”

“No?”

Junsu shook his head. “No.”

The slap that burned across his face made him cry out. Eunhyuk wasn’t a violent man but the man who could hear about his partner’s betrayal and not have such a reaction was a man who didn’t exist in Junsu’s world. The hit was expected.

As was the second that snapped Junsu’s head to the side. He raised a palm to his cheek, trying to sooth the burning pin pricks of pain.

Eunhyuk climbed off the bed abruptly. “Get out,” he said.

Junsu carefully pushed himself up, still holding his cheek. “What?”

Eunhyuk’s chest was heaving and his skin was flushing red. “Get the fuck out!”

Junsu jerked back at the yell, then quickly got off the bed. There was no reason to stay, no reason to try and work things out. If he was going to do that he wouldn’t have told Eunhyuk in the first place. He hastily rustled through his dresser drawers, grabbing the first set of clothes he saw and dressed.

“You know, everyone warned me.”

Junsu swallowed and turned to look at Eunhyuk. His face was screwed up in a sneer.

What did he mean? Who had warned him? Warned him about what?

“They all said you’d leave. I should have fucked Junho instead,” Eunhyuk said. “At least he wouldn’t have run off to an alpha the second my back was turned.”

Junsu flinched. That hurt worse than the slaps to his face. His eyes prickled and he turned away and walked out of the bedroom.

The parting words he heard from Eunhyuk as he left the apartment had him curling in on himself.

“You really are your mother’s son.”

-

Junho was at the door to meet him when he arrived at the mansion his brother shared with his husband. Junsu threw his arms around his twin, burrowing his nose in Junho’s shoulder. The familiar sent of home and safety leeched the tension out of his body.

Junho’s knuckles rubbed up and down his spine soothingly. “What happened?” he asked.

“We broke up.” Junsu’s voice was muffled in his brother’s shoulder. He raised his chin up, resting it against Junho’s shoulder. “Eunhyuk threw me out.” He shivered remembering the anger in his boyfriend— ex-boyfriend’s voice as he screamed at Junsu to get out.

Junho’s hand stopped it’s comforting motions. He pushed at Junsu’s shoulders, disentangling their bodies. His eyes held something that was not quite the concern Junsu expected to see. “Why?”

Junsu couldn’t answer. Saying they had a fight wouldn’t be a lie but at the same time was nothing near the truth. He couldn’t tell Junho the truth. Junho might not have loved Yoochun, but he was still his husband. Maybe in an abstract way Junsu thought he could put aside his caring for how Junho might feel about what he’d done with Yoochun, but looking at him in person, Junsu just couldn’t do it.

Junho took Junsu’s hand in his and tugged him into the house. “Come on.”

Junsu followed his brother into the parlor and sat down on a couch. He sat stiffly and bit his lip as Junho sent a maid for a tea set. This was the same room he’d kissed Yoochun in a few short weeks earlier. 

Junho settled across from him and folded his arms across his chest. “Tell me why Hyukjae threw you out.”

“I-,” Junsu couldn’t finish the sentence. He sucked his bottom lip back into his mouth and bit down harder, the small amount of pain comforting him where he was getting none from Junho.

Junho studied him quietly for a few moments. “Did you tell him you slept with my husband?”

Junsu froze. Did his crime show on his face? Could Junho tell what he’d done just by looking at him? They knew each other better than they knew themselves sometimes. Junho could probably read the guilt in his body. Even if he couldn’t Junho was smart. He’d know his husband had cheated on him without anyone telling him. 

Despite knowing this Junsu’s first reaction was denial. “Hyung, I didn’t—”

“Don’t play dumb with me. We both know you’re far more intelligent than you like to pretend you are.”

Junsu stared back warily. There was no anger in his brother’s voice. Everything he said was simply matter of fact.

“Why did you let him do it?”

Junsu took a deep breath. There wasn’t an explanation for what he’d done, at least not an explanation Junho would consider a good one. “He said you were having problems and that it was your idea and I—”

“I would never suggest that!” Junho uncrossed his arms and balled his hands into fists at his sides. “You know I would never suggest that.” He took a deep breath and uncurled his fingers. “Why, after all we talked about, would you submit yourself to an alpha. We’re not supposed to let ourselves be controlled just because that’s what society says we should do. We’re better than that.”

Junsu looked around the room, eyes flitting from the landscape painting across the room to the large windows lining the walls, anywhere but Junho’s face. It wasn’t a matter of being better for him. It was a matter of what he wanted. He’d tried doing it Junho’s way. It didn’t work for him. It was never going to work for him. If it was he wouldn’t have jumped into Yoochun’s bed as easily as he had. 

“You were supposed to be free,” Junho continued. “You were supposed to live your life the way omegas should be able to, free from oppression. I married him so you could have that life, so you wouldn’t have to—”

“You married him for you!” Junsu said, his body tense. Junho’s words were too much. He could only pretend for so long that Junho had sacrificed his freedom for his sake. It wasn’t true. Junho had _wanted_ to marry Yoochun. He’d never said so but Junsu knew.

Even for omegas, there was a certain status that came with being a member of the extended Jung family. It opened doors that otherwise would have been closed to Junho. Where before he would have been laughed at for his omega rights activism, he now had people who would listen to his ideas, people in positions to affect change. All because he’d married Park Yoochun. 

“You always do exactly what you want and just expect me to go along!” Junsu shouted.

Junho stood abruptly. “I’m trying to protect you.”

“I don’t need protection!”

“You do!” Junho glared at him with protruding eyes. “You do, you stupid, naive—” He cut his words off with a sharp intake of breath, stopping himself from continuing what was no doubt a slur of further insults. 

It was nice to know what his brother really thought of him. “You know what? I fucked your husband. I wanted it! And it was fucking amazing.”

Junho closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them the anger was gone. “Junsu, this family is toxic. It is a cesspool of filth and greed. Yoochun is not any different. He may seem charming and romantic at first but everything he says and does is calculated and manipulative. He will break you.”

Junsu scoffed. He hardly believed Yoochun was all sweetness and generosity the way he had presented himself, he was an alpha after all, but he wasn’t dangerous. He wasn’t Jung Yunho.

“Don’t. Laugh. He will _break_ you.” There was something in Junho’s voice that Junsu hadn’t heard since they’d been kidnapped as small children. Junsu didn’t remember most of the incident, only Junho’s voice telling him someone would find them soon, shaky and reeking of the thing they’d felt when they’d hidden under the blankets from the monsters under the bed. 

“You cannot stay in this house.” Junho shook his head. “I won’t let you.”

“Of course he can stay,” Yoochun’s voice said calmly.

Junsu turned to see the man standing nonchalantly at the parlor entrance. He felt a warm flush come over his skin.

“What sort of family would we be if we didn’t give your brother sanctuary?” The words were meant for Junho but Yoochun’s eyes never left Junsu.


End file.
